dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below
|cinematography = George Spelvin|edited_by = Corbin Black Green|production_companies = Everything Can't Go Wrong Now! Productions Brock Loves Duchess|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films |release_date = June 28, 1994|country = El Kadsre|running_time = 112 minutes|budget = $135 million ($246 million in 2018 dollars)|box_office = $166 million ($302 million in 2018 dollars)}} Hero Factory VI: Invasion From Below is a 1994 El Kadsreian film. It is the 21st Technic Heroes installment and the sixth and last Hero Factory installment. The film centers around Alpha-1 fighting the mysterious beasts that appeared underneath the Israeli city of Tel Aviv. The film was panned by critics and bombed at the box office, grossing $166 million over its $130 million budget. Plot In Tel Aviv, construction workers getting ready to drill a tunnel.. They start the drills engines, and the drill starts drilling the tunnel. The construction workers think it is a success, until the drill is strangely lost. The three construction workers go into the tunnel, trying to find the drill, until two of them are sucked into the ground, and the other is pushed over by a strange creature (Jumper). The El Kadsreian government sents Evo to Israel with his Walker to investigate the scene. They travel through Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, and finally Egypt before arriving in Tel Aviv, all with the assistance of their tourists' guide, a hobo Israeli Arab named Omar. Another construction worker greets Evo excitedly, and explains the disappearance of the three construction workers. Evo and his Walker enter the cave, but the construction walker is sucked into the ground. Evo sees creatures flying past his windshield, and manages to fire his Walker’s gun at it, possibly killing it. Evo is then attacked by a number of Jumpers and contacts the Hero Factory about his situation. Evo then ejects himself out of the tunnel, and a Jaw Beast appears ontop of a large arch. Evo alerts the Hero Factory about the beast, and tells them that they need Battle Machines. Stormer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Bulk and Rocka arrive at the scene, seeing the whole city being attacked by the creatures. They land at the construction site, helping out Evo. Bulk and Rocka prepare the Remote Builder, and Rocka starts to build Stormer’s Freeze Machine, and Surge alerts everyone that Jumpers are attacking, and defend Rocka. The Freeze Machine is complete, and Stormer enters it, controlling it. Rocka continues to then build Furno’s Jet Machine. Furno enters it and starts to control it. Rocka then completes his machine, Rocka’s Stealth Machine. Stormer, Rocka and Furno head into the city and Evo goes to build his own machine. Breez, ontop a crane, sees a Flyer Beast heading towards a bulding, and Breez follows it with her jets. Flyer Beast grabs a large satellite pole and Breez grabs her whip, fighting the creature. She then manages to get on the back of it, and detects a communication between all the creatures. Stormer is helping out Bulk and Surge in his battle machine, until a Jaw Beast appears. Furno then begins to fight it, protecting Bulk and Surge. Jaw Beast grabs Furno out of his machine, but Rocka helps him out, defeating the Jaw Beast. They continue to fight some Jumpers. Meanwhile, Stormer attacks another Jaw Beast, causing a fight between them both. The Jaw Beast rips of Stormer’s achine’s arm off, until Stormer gets hold of the creature. Breez is holding on the whip, connected to Flyer Beast. Breez activates her jets and traps Flyer Beast around a building with her whip. Stormer contacts the heroes, telling them he is being drawn underground by a Jaw Beast. Breez sees the scene, and is too late to help out. Breez is then ambushed by jumpers, but Breez easily escapes with her jets. Rocka appears fighting the jumpers, until finally getting hold of one. He discovers that they do communicate, as Breez said. The jumper escapes, attacking Rocka in his pilot seat. Rocka jumps out, and the machine falls, killing the jumper. He then proceeds to return to base. Furno, meanwhile is in a burning part of the city, running away from a Splitter Beast. Furno contacts Evo, telling him if he has finished his battle machine yet, Evo finishes it, and sees Furno heading towards him, also seeing the Splitter Beast behind him. Evo tries to shoot it, but the beast doges and hits Furno with a lamppost. They then continue to fight. Furno gets up, and tries to help by tripping it with a chain. Evo shoots the beast, and it falls. Celebrating, the creature splits into two and grabs Furno, bringing him into the tunnel. Evo runs after Furno, but trips on the chain. Surge, Rocka and Bulk see him, and Evo tells them that Furno has been taken. Breez arrives, calling for more heroes to help out. The team then proceeds to go underground. The team then sees a huge cave system, until finding cocoons, trapped with the three construction workers. Rocka tells them to get back to the surface. Rocka tells Evo to start building more machines underground. The team find a tunnel that looks closed up, and Breez notices carvings on the wall, but the team leave to find and stop the creatures, but yet the carvings have drawings of the Queen Beast. As the Hero Factory notices that the Jumpers are heading towards the West Bank and could result in more casualties, they call in former Toa Mahri members Akita Maximino and Danny Ripley, Order of Mata Nui members Aquila Hadaway and Kouji Nishimura, former Glatorian Glen Kato, and Glen's sister Sachiko, previously involved in the search for Odysseio's Pawn, to help the Hero Factory crew. Cast * Goro Yukimura as Preston Davis/Stormer * Darren Nye as Duncan Foster/Bulk * Penny Caetlin as Jack Kelvin/Furno * Natasha Mills as Barbara Hanarets/Breez * Newt Hargrave as Mark Bradley/Surge * Aoi Hikaru as Takuma Naoka/Rocka * Brock Baker as Nathan Lorraine/Evo * Deven Elliott as Lenny Jon * Antanico Matsushita as Akita Maximino/Jaller * Sandra Ozlins as Danny Ripley/Hahli * Halcyone Ferrara as Aquila Hadaway/Aqua * Ryouichi Andrews as Kouji Nishimura * Kim Dong-geun as Glen Kato/Gresh * Naoki Takenaka as Sachiko Kato/Pawn Searcher 5 * as Von Nebula (costume) ** Shouhei Fujita as Von Nebula (voice) * as Von Ness (costume) (scenes cut) ** Marcel Casey as Von Ness (voice) (scenes cut) *** Doug Jones also does the voice of XPlode, taking over from who was unavailable * as Young Von Ness (costume) (majority of scenes cut) ** Corbin Berger as Young Von Ness (voice) (majority of scenes cut) * David Howard as XPlode (costume) * as Rotor (costume) ** Liz English as Rotor (voice) * as Rocka (costume) ** Ruben Arvizu as Rocka (voice) * as construction worker #1 * as construction worker #2 * as construction worker #3 * as construction worker #4 * as the construction foreman * as Omar the tourist guide ** as Omar the tourist guide (voice in English version; uncredited) * Maja Prebensen as Daniella Capricorn (scenes cut) Production Filming took place in El Kadsre City, Eirabourne, , , , , , , and with additional filming in the , , and the . The opening scenes in Tel Aviv were filmed in the beach areas of the , with green screens put up to mask out the surrounding buildings. Most of Von Ness and his younger self's scenes were cut due to time, but were reinstated on TV airings and in some foreign dubs. Daniella Capricorn was set to appear but her scenes were cut, and much like the other scenes, were reinstated in TV airings and some foreign dubs. Score and Soundtrack The film had was scored and had said score performed by . The film features songs by Rinava, The Given Takers, a then-unknown , and Arban Feng. The film's combined score album and soundtrack, ''Hero Factory VI: The Music, was released by El TV Kadsre Records in El Kadsre and internationally. Release The film was released on June 28, 1994. Reception The film received negative reviews from critics. While it was praised for its soundtrack, it was criticized for its story and the fact that the story doesn't even care about continuity unlike the past 5 films and the hero don't stay true to themselves. Accolades Category:1994 Category:1994 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Technic Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Films with Acura sound Category:Deven Elliott Category:Sung Gim Category:Liam Benson Category:1990s Category:1990s films